When Worlds Collide
by Harkenul
Summary: Portals open all over Remnant as chaos reigns with familiar faces meeting strangers that look so alike.
1. (Un)Happy Reunions

**_When worlds collide._**

**_You'll laugh so hard you'll swear you've died._**

**_When worlds collide._**

**_Hold my hand and I'll be your guide._**

**_When worlds collide._**

* * *

It was a normal day at Beacon. The sun was shining, the broken moon was still broken, and dozens of strange portals were opening all over Remnant, spilling forth a colorful variety of characters.

Some were familiar.

In one instance two blondes were pointing fingers at each other. Jaune Arc was busy pointing at his doppelganger in the middle of the school courtyard, having been tackled out of nowhere on a walk with Nora and Ren by the boy who fell out of a black and white portal - a shorter copy of himself, dressed like a farmhand with a streak of grey in his blonde hair, angrily pointing at him with a cane.

"No, I'm Jaune Arc!" Jaune pointed a thumb at himself.

"Yeah, dingus! I'm Jaune D'Arc! I've been telling you that for the last ten minutes!"

"You can't be me because I'm me!"

D'Arc groaned, gripping his head as his pulled at his hair in frustration. "I'm me and you, but that doesn't make me you or you me! God! Oz! Explain!"

The shorter Jaune's eyes rolled back as he stood up straighter, his eyes turning green as his hair became as white as a sheet. Jaune gaped as his smaller counterpart put on a pair of familiar glasses. What came out of his shorter self's mouth was the best Ozpin impression he ever heard.

"Surprised?" D'Arc smugly grinned, sipping on a grey mug of hot chocolate.

Nora squealed, hugging Ren tighter as she too pointed at the tiny D'Arc. "Look, Ren! Tiny cute boy Jaune! And he's an old man too! So cuuuute!"

Ren could only roll his eyes, expecting more shanhooligans to follow suit. Such was the life of Lie Ren. If only things could stay just the right amount of weird, then things would be fine. Ren would be a happy camper.

But as Nora pounced on the younger Jaune, squeezing him like a carnival doll as Ozpin threatened her with suspensions and detentions to no end, Ren knew that things would only get weirder.

He took a sip of D'Arc's stray mug. Liquor and chocolate.

Nice.

Siiiiiiiip.

Real nice.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a bandit camp, Adam Branwen Taurus was fighting for his life, effortlessly knocking down wave after wave of bandits. Today was just full of surprises. First Sun's father died, then he felt straight through a portal and into the breasts of an angry punk girl. Not a good day so far. Especially after she called for help and soon had an army of cowboys on his ass.

This was not the Nest. Where were all the other women and children? All of the other bird-shifters? Why wasn't anyone dressed in their traditional or inspired Anima garb or using any of their sacred blades? Who were all these dirty cowboys? Where was Mother? Where was the WF?

A slash from _Thorn_ made fast work of the remaining men, all writhing in pain. Good. Ever since the Fall, he had made a promise - only Schnees would die by his blade. Anyone else would merely suffer. Such was his cause.

"Who's been harming my men?!"

Adam turned, shocked as he saw a face he had only seen just days before, smiling at him before embracing him in a mother's warmth. Then tackling him to engage in another sparring session.

This Raven Branwen was no mother - not his adoptive one, and certainly no mom to anyone here. And she didn't look like she was in a mood to smile or spar. More in a killing mood than anything else if those gritted teeth meant anything.

_Thorn_ shook as Adam raised his blade in a defensive manner, trembling slightly.

"My name is Adam Branwen Taurus. I'm not from this land. I called you mother in another world."

Raven traced the many handles of her swords. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the sound of being called "mother".

"May I call you ally here?" He asked.

She grinned, taking out a matching red blade to strike his.

"How about we settle that with a fight first?"

Adam hummed as he leapt towards her, _Thorn_ pulsing with energy. Even in this world, some things stayed the same.

* * *

But not everything was happy or fun or exciting. For some, this occasion was one of sadness. Joy, but sadness still.

A giant shook with sorrow and despair as a girl no taller than he was held his head in her hands, crying.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...you must hate me. I...I'm a monster."

The girl shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "I don't care if this is real or not. You're not a monster. You're my brother. You always will be."

"And I'll always love you. No matter what."

Gretchen kissed Hazel's forehead. Hazel could only continue to sob as his sister that was not really his cried for the brother that was not truly hers, but the brother she had now. For the life that they could share together with this second chance.

And maybe that was enough.

* * *

In an alley of some seedier part of Vale, a dark-skinned girl ineffectively pummeled at a tipsy Qrow's chest, who was confused and somewhat suspicious - dream or not a dream? She scratched at his face, crying as she pulled at her own hair.

"You left me! You left me and you didn't even know I existed!"

Red eyes met red eyes.

"Did you even _want_ me?"

The drunk's eyes widened.

She sniffed. "Do you even _care_?"

Qrow stood silently, his flask falling to the ground. He hugged the green-haired girl, who could only cry harder as he rubbed circles into her back.

"I didn't know. But I know now."

The memory of two girls playing in the yard brought a tear to his eyes, as a green-haired girl now followed them. She had his eyes.

"And I promise you I'm not letting go. Not again."

* * *

Atop the Schnee Manor, a horned swordsman dressed in white and blue held Jacques Schnee by his nightshirt over the edge of the building, as the old man screamed for mercy.

He begged. "I'll give you anything! Money! Power! Fame! Anything! Just please don't kill me!"

Adam turned his head, still as a statue. "You can do that? Anything I ask?"

Jacques shook his head up and down.

Adam Schnee growled. He tore off his mask, revealing two cold blue eyes.

"_I want my mother back, you son of a bitch!_"

With a single slash of _Icicle_, Adam cut off Jacques' ear, and threw him off the balcony, tumbling into a pile of manure where he lay broken, humiliated, but not dead.

No, for a lying, cheating, and unfaithful bastard known as Jacques Schnee, there would be only one way to kill him.

A pinch of mustache hair was quickly pocketed by Adam.

And that would be through the news. A DNA test would be all that he needed to finally ruin his father's life. Before, it was so difficult just to even meet the man. Now? A portal was his new savior to a soon to be finished life goal.

_I wonder how much Lisa Lavender would love to get this scoop on the news._

* * *

**_When worlds collide._**

**_You'll laugh so hard you'll swear you've died._**

**_When worlds collide._**

**_Hold my hand and I'll be your guide._**

**_When worlds collide._**

**Who else should fall into Remnant and who should they meet? Leave a review telling me who, and I'll include them in the next chapter.**


	2. Hate, Anger, and Love

* * *

**A cracked mirror shows only broken reflections of who you could have been: for better or worse.**

* * *

Blake held _Gambol Shroud_ up to her own self tied to a chair in RWBY's room, donning a broken Grimm mask shaped like a cat, also wearing the colors of the White Fang. She struggled against the rope, but failed to even budge an inch.

"Just let me go and…"**speak**" to Taurus. I just want to talk to him. _Teacher to student_." Belladonna purred. The broken remains of Nightshade were in a pile in the trash, leftovers from the rather brutal fight Blake put her reflection through. Even if she grabbed it, Ruby had already rendered her sword harmless with a good filing down.

Blake scowled at herself, the metal now touching the flesh of her neck. "Try anything and you'll suffer. Don't think I won't do it."

"You're me. If we're anything alike in spite of our clear differences, wouldn't you want to hurt him?"

Memories of black eyes, scratches, and empty apologies came to roost, but Blake forced them down. "No. Because **_you're_** the monster here. He..._he_ isn't."

From behind her mask Blake smiled, barking out a cruel laugh.

"I know. That's what made **_breaking_** him so fun. Cause or no cause, he'd be my pet no matter what."

A whimpering Adam Crete was sitting outside the dorm, covered in bruises and bandaged scars, crying softly as Ruby comforted him. The Adam she knew from the news was a terrorist - this one wasn't, and if he was anything like the Blake she had gotten to know, he deserved all the love he could get.

"I just wanted to help people! Even if it was impossible! But she...she just wanted to hurt people!" Adam wailed as Ruby brushed at his hair, getting out all of his knots.

"She hurt me...I loved her and she hurt me!" Adam sniveled, fingers tugging at his ram horns. His tail twitched like crazy.

"It's okay. We got her under control. Trust us." Ruby took his trembling hand and squeezed it. "No one's gonna hurt you. Not anymore."

"P-promise?"

A single silver eye met a complete pair of matching ones. "Promise. From one rose to another." She hugged him, as he shivered and shook in her embrace.

"Thank you...thank you…"

* * *

Weiss groaned as she forced two mirror images of herself down with her glyphs - one dressed in black instead of white, and the other with a crown instead of a tiara, and a frilly white dress to match. The entrance to Beacon was in ruins from their catfight as soon as they strolled in out of nowhere, each called the other a bimbo and Weiss was only able to stop them for completely eradicating the rest of Beacon after showing the two girls pictures of Jaune in nothing but his boxers. A gift from Phyrra's pillowcase.

"I cannot _believe_ you're me. A fucking mafia rat? Way to be at the bottom of the barrel, you bitch." Bleiss fired at Schnee with a shotgun.

"Oh, big talk from the goth." Schnee shot back with a pea shooter.

"Seriously? That's the first thing you came up with? Is your brain as small as your tits?" Bleiss brandished an assault rifle.

"My bank account's much bigger than your sorry excuse for an ass, you dollar store-dime a dozen-whore." Schnee went for the nuclear option.

"Why you little-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU BRATS SO JUST SHUT UP!" Weiss screamed at her twins, slamming their heads into the ground by their throats and through the pavement.

"Holy crap. That was kinda hot." Bleiss spoke, muffled by the concrete in her mouth. "Could you do that again? But with more choking."

Weiss screamed.

_Oh sister...if only you were here!_

* * *

Unfortunately for Weiss, Winter would rather be nowhere but her private office, dancing in the arms of a well shaven and sober Qrow to the faint melodies of slow jazz. He had only been around for three hours after falling into her lap from a random portal appearing out of thin air, but within less than thirty minutes he had melted her heart and played her like a fiddle. She was practically putty in his hands and she desperately needed some playtime.

"Drunk. Annoying. Sleazy. Irresponsible. Old. All the things I would call Qrow Branwen." She traced his bare ears with a gloved finger. A proper gentlemen, this Qrow was. Not an earring in sight. Good. Nothing would get caught on the sheets if things got rough.

"Hmm. Lucky for you, I'm none of those things, princess." His warm breath tickled her neck. Clean as a whistle - none of that smelly alcohol to ruin the mood.

"Oh? Not even a Branwen?" A born thief wouldn't be such a bad idea for a lover. It would piss off Father. And if she played her cards well, he'd make off with her heart too.

Qrow let go of her, and looked away at the cold and indifferent city streets through the window. "I'm a Rose, actually. Took my first wife's last name. She died giving birth to my little girl…"

Qrow clenched a fist and tugged at his ring, threaded through his necklace. "I just hope she's safe."

_A family man...a **widow**..._

"Don't worry. As long as she's got her sister with her, she'll be just fine. I know how important family can be." Winter's hands snaked up and down his chest. Qrow hummed as she began to unbutton his shirt one button at a time.

"Now...how about we continue _dancing_?" She turned him around and looked Qrow in the eyes and licked her lips.

"Ms. Schnee...a-are you trying to seduce me?" He smiled, slightly nervous - and having flashbacks to how Summer first asked him out.

"Is it working?" Qrow tried to look away from her cleavage but failed. He squeaked as Winter grabbed his ass.

"If I s-say yes...that door is staying locked for a good four hours." Winter smiled. She pressed a button underneath her desk. The door locked automatically, then was covered in a four inch case of steel. For coitus - there would be no interruptions. Not even if Atlas burned and crashed onto the ground.

"I'm counting on it." Her pants fell to the floor as Qrow gulped, practically tearing off his shirt before Winter pushed him onto the couch and jumped him.

A voicemail from her father came through on Winter's Scroll that she ignored - if she happened to listen to it, it would have revealed that the SDC was dropping in shares and that she needed to turn on the news immediately. But that was for Future Winter to worry about. Present Winter had finally found her man.

* * *

**Not entirely a fan of what I'm seeing in the reviews. If you don't understand what I said in my last A/N, then maybe this chapter will make clear who can and who can't show up. Think AU. Not OC. If you catch my drift. Hippie Adam sounds funny though.**

**_Please read and review. Write down who you would like to see fall into Remnant and I might include them._**


	3. Love, Death, and Family

**_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon._**

**_Little_****_ boy blue and the man in the moon._**

**_When_****_ you comin' home, dad?_**

**_I don't know when._**

**_But_****_ we'll get together then._**

**_You_****_ know we'll have a good time then._**

* * *

Yang snored in her sleep, napping the afternoon away on a gym bench. Dreams of her mother holding Yang in her arms usually resulted in restless sleep for her, but not this one. Raven was crying, holding Yang tight as she laughed and smiled, feathers scattered around them in a whirlwind of sunflower petals and gold.

Something felt different about this dream, and hopefully, it would stay that way. With tests and homework, Yang needed the rest instead of spending all her time in the gym or studying with her team.

The gym was empty, as most of the school was in class. Luckily for Yang, she was using her free period to take a well deserved nap. But Yang was not alone. Above her was a woman, dressed in a shallow cut red and black dress, some of her long hair tied back in a bun, looking down on Yang with tears in her eyes. _Bloodline_ was laid aside by the bench, crimson blade shining in the sunlight.

Raven wept quietly. She gently ran a finger through Yang's golden locks, remembering when her daughter's wild head of hair was as black as hers.

Before she left.

Before she ruined everything.

Before Summer died.

She whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Yang's ear. "I'm sorry. I left you and I nearly got you killed. I put you in danger."

"I trusted that silver haired snake and he put a target on not just me but you. I wanted power and I paid the price for it. I panicked and I didn't want you getting hurt. Not my husband. Not my brother. Not my best friend, and especially not my baby."

"I just wanted you safe. As long as you were away from me. But I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed. If I hadn't, Summer would still be alive. And you'd still have a mom and a mother."

"But now I'm stronger. Now I'm finally away from Oz. And once I finish my business here... wherever I am, I'm coming back to you. I'll make up for all those years and then some. I promise. A Branwen doesn't break a promise."

Bending down, Raven kissed Yang's forehead. "I love you, my little chick. Maybe you'll forgive me."

"Or maybe you won't. But as long as you're happy, I don't care if you hate me or not."

"Goodbye." With a slash of _Bloodline_, a red and black portal opened, and Raven was gone again.

Yang's eyes snapped open, as she took in a sudden breath of air.

That man at the diner last week!...he didn't pay his check. Before Yang could go back to dreaming of her mother, the doors to the gym were kicked wide open.

"Pretty lady! Is this yours?" A ginger-headed young man was running in her direction, dressed in a bronze-colored mail uniform. On his shoes were a wing at each ankle. And in his hands was a Scroll.

Yang paused. _Her_ Scroll was missing! That little thief! Trying to flirt with her after "returning" her lost Scroll? This wasn't her first rodeo with a creep like this, and it wouldn't be her last!

"You Scroll-snatcher!" In a flash, Yang's blonde head of hair turned red as she grabbed the ginger by his shirt collar, stopping him in his tracks.

"Whoa, hang on mama, I'm no thief! Unless you count how many girls' hearts I've stolen. The name's Hermes." He held up her Scroll. "You dropped this outside your dorm room, so I ran looking for a totally hot blonde with a lion's mane. And I found her."

"How'd you get here so fast? Was that your Semblance?" Yang asked, curious.

"Yep. Super-speed and temporary flight. Quite the boon when I'm delivering packages. I work on the weekends as a courier." Mercury smugly grinned.

"So you're a mailman?" Asked Yang.

"Courier. Huge difference. It's a brave job, I won't brag. Bravely defending and delivering packages from home to home across Remnant. Evading the worst of humanity and the Grimm. Being such an important part of society and all that. Chicks dig a man in uniform, you know."

Yang rolled her eyes at him. "Still a mailman, dude." Hermes deflated, his ego bursting like a bubble.

"If you'd mind..." Yang let go of Hermes, and apologized. "Sorry about calling you a thief. And manhandling you. Honest mistake."

"It's cool, I've gotten worse. But I think I know how you can make this up to me…" Hermes looked her up and down, a twinkle in his eye. Yang raised a brow. Here came the "wanna bang" line. **Now** she could punch him and not feel bad about it.

"You got a bike or something? I can tell just by looking at you." Oh. So he wasn't checking her out. That wasn't what she normally got from guys. Another brow raised. Oh dear. Was he fulfilling all her standards?!

"I got a bike. I could show it to you."

"Sweet." Hermes smiled, looking at her right in the eyes. Yang held back a gulp.

_Uh oh._

* * *

"You got everything?" Hazel wore a large backpack stuffed to the brim with supplies, a hiker's one. Unfortunately for his size, it was more of a normal backpack for him. They didn't make ones for giants, unfortunately. But it would do for now.

Gretchen shouted out from the kitchen, raiding the pantry of any and all cans and packaged food. "Almost done! In a minute, we'll be home free."

"Literally."

There was a gentle knocking at the door. Hazel froze. Was Salem aware of his leaving? Did she know about Gretchen? Had she known about the portals? Was it her doing? Was she spying on them? Had she sent an assassin to dispose of both of them?

Too many questions. It was time to deal with reality, for better or worse. Hazel finally had everything he ever needed to be whole once again, and no one would take that away from him.

Not Salem. Not Oz. No one.

"I'll get it." Hazel took a few steps to the door, and opened it, fists balled and ready to crush anyone who dared to lay hands on his sister. However, it wasn't an assassin, or anyone that looked the part.

A man, a holy man, dressed in red and purple robes, stood on the porch of Hazel's hut. Hazel couldn't see his face, hidden by the hood he wore. Around his neck was a medallion of the shattered moon. In his arms was the body of Hazel's fellow ally. Tyrian Callows, cheeks sallow and eyes void of any life, was dead, throat cut and chest carved open.

His tail was missing. The stranger had appropriated it as a makeshift staff, worn on his back.

"This is yours." The man dumped the corpse of Tyrian on Hazel's welcome mat. Even in death, Tyrian still smiled, mocking Hazel. Hazel grimaced at the smell of the body. He had nowhere to put it, but that wouldn't matter in a good five minutes or so. Then he would absolutely have nowhere to put it.

"Let me guess. You're his replacement? Came out of a portal too?"

The robed man nodded, and he pulled back his hood to reveal a scarred and mutilated face, covered in brands of all sorts of unholy iconography. On his forehead was the Eye of Salem. Unlike his counterpart, he was completely bald.

Hazel could tell who this killer was by the single sickly eye alone. "Tyrian."

"Found myself in the room of another Scorpion Faunus. I recognized who he was. This Callows fellow **was** me. I deemed him a pretender to Her word. An infidel. So I killed him in his sleep."

"If my Goddess calls me...tell her I'm spreading her message."

Tyrian took his staff off his back, and held it in one hand. With the other, he pulled a plain bare mask out of his pocket, painted in red, black and white, and donned it, hiding his freakshow of a face away from the world. Hopefully the red was actual paint. Knowing who Tyrian was, Hazel hoped it was animal blood...but that was hoping too much.

"Best wishes on your travels." And like that, Tyrian walked away, back the way he came.

"You got the passports ready?"

"Yep. Fake IDs and everything. Junior works fast. C'mon, "Hansel." Let's get out of here." Hand in hand, the brother and sister duo headed opposite of where Tyrian had left them.

After a good fifty feet, Hazel chucked some Fire Dust vials at the house, setting it ablaze. Within minutes, the fire would reach the explosives inside and any evidence that Hazel Rainart existed even after going missing at the age of eighteen would be wiped off the face of Remnant. Hansel and Grace Grey would be newcomers in Vale, moving in from a village destroyed by Grimm east of Vale.

And they would finally have a peaceful life together. With no interruptions.

* * *

**_Well, he came from college just the other day._**

**_So much like a man I just had to say._**

**_Son, I'm proud of you, can you sit for a while?_**

**_He shook his head, and he said with a smile._**

**_What I'd really like, dad, is to borrow the car keys._**

**_See you later, can I have them please?_**

**Please talk to your parents.**

**Anyway, please read and review, tell me who you wanna see, and I might add them in.**

**Next time:**

"People of Remnant... I'VE COME TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT."


End file.
